Warriors Lemons
by AfterdarkReading
Summary: Warrior cats Lemon requests!
1. RULES

So I'm gonna be writing one shot warrior lemon requests! heres how to request one:

characters: name up to three characters who you would like to see get it on. they can be from the books or an warrior OC. PS: If its an oc, please give me a reference on what he/she looks like/do your best to explain what he/she looks like and tell me their personality.

Type of sex: select one of these:

Love

Lust

Rape

Have fun!


	2. Snowbreach X Leafswoop (LUST)

Snowbreach was walking around the cold forest, hunting for a mouse or two. she placed a front paw forward slowly as to not make any noise. she raised her snout to the crisp morning air, sniffing a few times to get a feel for her surroundings.

_there!_

a few tail lengths away, she smelt a vole snuffling around in the thicket. she smirked, lowering her torso to the dirt. she quietly stepped forward within pouncing distance of the little creature, and prepared her haunches for launch.

just then, a brown tom tumbled into the clearing, scaring off the vole. she let out a frustrated hiss, turning to look at the disturbance. she recognized Leafswoop, a warrior she had, well, rather admired from afar.

"oh, were you trying to catch something? I'm sorry." he said, looking at where the vole had once been.

Snowbreach shook her head. "no, its ok. it looked scrawny anyway."

she circled him, her tail caressing his well groomed fur. she had always thought he was handsome, but in this lighting he looked kinda... sexy. Snowbreach noticed that his dick was starting to poke through all his fur. she felt herself getting horny just by looking at it. Leafswoop made eye contact with Snowbreach, and they shared the same lust full eyes. Snowbreach suddenly got into a hunters crouch, moving her tail aside to expose her pussy. Leafswoop practically jumped on her and shoved his huge dick in her hungry pussy. she let out a cry. he was so big! Leafswoop didn't stop after hearing her cry, her was too horny. he shoved his huge brown dick as far as it could go for one shove, then pulled out, only too thrust even harder into her wet core. she hissed in sudden pleasure, starting to get used to his length. his huge cock ripped at her walls but she didn't care, she just wanted more. she wanted more of him inside her.

"harder, please, fuck me harder!" she yelled.

Leafswoop did as he was told, and began to fuck her harder and faster. his huge balls hit against her sensitive skin pushing her over the edge. she let out a meow of ecstasy as her juices flowed, spilling onto the forest floor. she noticed that he was still pumping into her, so she moved away so that he was cut off. he was about to protest before Snowbreach took his huge cock in her mouth. instead of protest, he grunted with pleasure. She swirled her tung around his shaft and began to bob her head up and down. she could only get half a quarter of his dick into her mouth, and this was not pleasing enough for Leafswoop. he grabbed the back of her head with his forepaws and shoved her head farther down his dick, his cock going down her throat. she gagged but continued to suck, swirling her tung around his meat. he was purring by this point, and having one of the sexiest she cats in the forest was sending her over the edge. he let out a piercing cry as he dumped his loud into her throat. she swallowed it all and licked his dick clean, and stood up.

"we should do this again sometime." she purred seductively.

**AUTHORS NOTE: gah, I'm sorry if its bad! this is the first request I've ever taken and I wasn't sure if I was doing it right. anyway, I hope you like it!**


	3. Darkstripe X Sorrelkit RAPE

**WARNING! THE FOLLOWING STORY IS VERY, VERY GRAPHIC. I DO NOT SUPPORT RAPE IN ANY WAY AND DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE. ENJOY**

Darkstripe was moving stealthily through the trees, returning from his meeting. he quietly leaped over a small stream and turned a corner, only to see a tortoise-shelled kit standing there. Darkstripe took a surprised step back and stared at the kit.

"how long have you been following me...?" he asked, trying to hide his worry.

"I saw you talking with that white cat," Sorrelkit squeaked ignorantly.

Darkstripe's heart skipped a beat in anxiety. although she was probably too young to understand the direness of it all, she was still a threat. he glanced around swiftly to see if there was anyone else who had followed him.

"don't you know you shouldn't follow warriors?" he hissed.

she cocked her head to the side stupidly.

Darkstripe curled his lip. thoughts where flowing through his mind like crazy as he tried to figure out a solution. then it dawned on him: the perfect solution.

"you have been very bad." he said as he pounced on her small form. she squealed in surprise.

"w-what are you doing?!" Sorrelkit squealed in fear, her little heart beating.

"punishment." he grinned, his gigantic monster cock unsheathing from its heath.

he positioned his hard cock above her mouth and shoved in, her cheek skin almost ripping from its hugeness. he moaned and tried to shove more oh himself into her. she screamed through a mouthful of cock, sending vibrations through him.

"keep screaming you little bitch." he commanded.

he continued fucking her tiny mouth. he grabbed her back and shoved himself further into her. she started to choke and he could see that she was about to pass out. when he could feel he was close, he pulled out, pre cum dripping down her chin. she cried out in pain and he silenced her by stepping on her tail, claws unsheathed. he nudged her roughly into a hunters crouch. she squealed at his cold nose being pressed against her sensitive folds. he rasped his huge, sand paper-y tung over her head before thrusting into her virgin pussy. she cried out in utter pain.

"stop! please stop! I'll do anything!" she yelled, crying.

"shut up, you little bitch!" his voice rasped as he continued to pound into her mercilessly.

as he pulled out a tiny bit, he could see blood on his cock. _good,_ he thought. _I'll keep fucking her till she dies!_

he thrusted back in, and he heard her vagina rip. Sorrelkit couldn't help but cry out.

"I said SHUT UP!" he said as he shoved half of his throbbing cock into her, mercilessly.

"talk dirty to me you little bitch!" he rasped.

"D-darkstripe, fuck me harder! fuck me and bite me and make me swallow your huge, throbbing cock! I want you to rape my virgin pussy and lick my tits!" she yelled, regretting every word.

"oh fuck yes!" he shouted.

he licked at her nipples, causing her to yelp. he didn't say anything, too wrapped up in raping the little kit.

he yowled as he came into her, his cum mixing with her blood. unknowingly she came too, not knowing what this sensation was.

"please no more!" she cried.

"we're almost done you slut." he said.

he rammed himself into her asshole, but could only manage to get his head in.

"NO MOOORE!" she screamed.

he continued to rape her ass, only managing to get about half of his gigantic cock into her. after several thrusts, he pulled out.

"you're lucky I don't feel like cumming twice today." he hissed.

she didn't say anything as she laid there, barely breathing. he didn't feel like killig=ng her directly, so he forced a few death berries into her little mouth.

"sweet dreams." he said, grinning evilly.


End file.
